In continuous-forms printing systems, one or more marking engines are used to apply marking material (e.g., aqueous ink) onto a web of print media. The web is driven through the marking engines and into a dryer. The dryer proceeds to heat the web and dry the marking material onto the web. The web moves quickly across the printing system in order to enable fast printing speeds. For example, the web may travel at many linear feet per second through the printing system. This means that dryers must either occupy a large space within the print shop or use a great deal of heat to dry the web. For example, in many dryers, inked portions of the web transit the entire length of the dryer in a fraction of a second.
In dryers that apply a great deal of heat over a short period of time, it remains a problem to ensure that the web is properly dried. Too much heat can cause charring at the web, which may break the web and halt printing operations. At the same time, too little heat can result in marking material on the web remaining wet, resulting in smearing or transfer of marking material that in turn reduces print quality.
Thus, printing system operators continue to desire dryers with enhanced functionality and reliability.